X2
by NewAngelOfPromise
Summary: A new mutant goes to Xavier for help but brings, unknowingly, a great foe more fearful than any mutant has ever known. With this known to an unlikely source, they come to help the X-Men for them and everyone on earth.
1. Chapter 1

X2

--------

(Auckland, New Zealand) 

She sat on her bed, looking at the white carpet with mild interest. Her lips went further into the frown as she heard her parents discuss about what to do with her down the hall. "Why don't we have a normal girl?" whispered the mothers voice. Their daughter cringed at the sorrow in her mothers voice. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the anguish they were so 'happily' bestowing on her. She sighed and her voice shuddered as she vainly tried to stop her tears from flowing. She wiped her few tears slowly and looked around her room as the tears started again. Her soft brown eyes landed on the picture of herself and friends after a Rugby match they won. She smiled sadly and walked across the room to the stand that held the precious sight. She picked the frame up and stared at the picture, conjuring up the game. It didn't work and she sighed in frustration. She placed it back gently and flopped on her bed, hoping that the coming images would disappear. But as always, they came and haunted her. 

(Flash Back)

"Mel hold still!" giggled a breathless blonde as they drew on the young girls hand. 

"Oh come off it! My hands are sweaty from the game Kirsten!" Cried Mel as she tried to pull her hand away, giggling madly. "So! Who cares! We won!" Kirsten said as she marked Mel's face with the black marker, making the line right under the eye. Another girl turned around in the front seat looking at the two. "Now she looks like those ridiculous football players in America!" she replied smiling. Kirsten turned to the girl and marked her face on the nose. "Now you look like one that met the mud!". They giggled and started to mark each other. "Are you guys having fun?" yelled a brunette from the drivers seat. "Yep!" they all said and went back to drawing on each other. "Kirsten loves Jeremy.." Mel said slowly while writing it on Kirsten's arm as she tattooed Amy's. "NO! Don't put that!" she yelled and jerked her arm away, getting laughter from the rest. 

"So, where do you guys want to go for a party celebration?" asked the one driving, glancing in her rearview mirror at them. "Umm… Pizza Hut?" Amy said for a suggestion. "How about the rest?". Kirsten and Mel looked at each other and back to the driver, "YEAH!". The four girls giggled and went back to what they were doing. The driver smiled brightly and sighed as she put on a song. "This is Jimi Hendrix live, so to speak, and we're listening to… he's ever-famous, guitar solo!" the driver announced and the girls clapped as they listened to the solo. The driver giggled as Mel sat up a bit and pretended to be playing the guitar. Kirsten joined as she acted to be playing the drums. Amy and the driver giggled madly at the faces they were making. Amy bent over, gasping for air. "Stop! Stop it! It's so funny watching you two!" she gasped and tried to sit up, only going back to fits of laughter. The driver was trying her best to see straight from the laughing tears in her eyes. "Stop it! I can't see!" she went giggling again. 

Amy finally gathered her sanity and looked through the windshield. The next thing the driver knew was that Amy was screaming. She looked forward to see an on-coming semi-truck, it's headlights glaring down on them. She turned the wheel wildly and barely missed the semi-truck. The car went around wildly and sailed close to a water-filled ditch below. The driver rose her head up and looked around at the others. She sighed as everyone was okay and the car hadn't flipped over. "That was close." she said and rubbed her bleeding head. "Yeah." the girls said and looked around. "Okay, how are we.." Amy started as she leaned her head out the window, but was cut off as the car turned over on the left. The girls screamed as the car rolled down the narrow hill into the ditch. The driver looked around wildly only to discover they we under water. She turned her head to see Amy struggling wildly with her seat belt and then to the other two who were knocked out. 

She unbuckled her seat belt and went for Amy's. She unbuckled it and motioned for Amy to help her with Kirsten and Mel. Amy nodded and helped her with Kirsten out first. They surfaced the water and gasped for air. "God she's heavy!" Amy exclaimed as she dragged Kirsten across the water. "I'm going to get Mel, you go for help!" the driver said as she went down again for her friend. When she went back to the car she noticed that it was starting to sink. She panicked and went in through the broken windshield to find Mel trying to get out of her own seatbelt. She tried and pulled but couldn't seem to get the seatbelt to come out. *Not again!*. Mel looked at her friend with panicked eyes as her friend tried desperately to get her loose. She placed her feet on either side of Mel and started to pull back on Mel's seatbelt. She and Mel freaked as they felt the car sink even more. She looked at Mel and saw that she was starting to give up. *Oh no she doesn't! I need her, she's like my family!*. The driver started to frantically yank and pull and bite the seat belt, but it wouldn't give. They felt the car sink even more and Mel cringed as she was wanting air. The driver looked at her friends face and felt determination set through her to save her friend. She pulled once more as hard as she could and felt the belt give completely. 

The force that was sent to get the belt loose was so great that she 'floated' back fast and hit the car door. The car started to take it's sinking faster. The driver looked around and started to freak out as their only way out was the windshield. She grabbed Mel and they went for the windshield together. They were almost out when the car sank even further and trapped Mel's legs, holding her hostage. The driver swam back to her friend and pulled with all of her strength to get Mel out. But it didn't work as she friend sank with the car. She held up her finger and went for the surface like a bat out of hell. She broke the surface and looked at the man who was coming down to help. "Hurry! She's stuck!". The driver went back down to find Mel had freed herself to her ankles but had still sank with the car. The driver went to the now half free part of Mel and started to pull. In these fast moving moments were like slow motion for the driver. She pulled and pulled but couldn't budged her friend. *No! I can't lose her! I won't! I can't live without her!*. The driver grabbed her friends bare arms and everything went still. 

She almost passed out by the electrical shock. She could feel and see and find out every thought and every feeling her friend was going through. She looked at her friend to see her body go limp, her eyes glazed over. She immediately let her go and saw the man grab hold of Mel, successfully freeing her. The driver resurfaced with the man, him dragging the limp body of Mel. The driver looked around and saw the ambulance and everyone else there. She suddenly became confused about who she was. *Who am I?*. She looked at her hands as she climbed out of the water. She felt herself change and looked at her hands as the glowed slightly. Knowing better than to let everyone think she was a mutant, she hid her hands in her sweater coat pockets.

~~~~~~

She snapped out of her memory and looked at her own hands. "What am I? Why am I like this?" she asked herself quietly as she laid on her bed. Her mind drifted to her friend Mel. "Mel." she whispered, wishing she could see her friend like none of the horrible events happened. But she couldn't, her friend was now in a mental institution; in a padded cell, eight by ten, with a stray- jacket on, mumbling and drooling with eyes glazed over. She sighed and cried harder than she ever did as she knew she did that to her friend. 

-------

--So, what do you think? Tell me PLEASE!!!

~Disclaimer! The characters of the original X-Men are not mine. But the new mutants, some of them, that you are about to meet are mine. So is the story plot!


	2. Chapter 2

X2

--------

(Auckland, New Zealand) 

^`Alex! Alex! What've you done!` Alex looked in the glazed eyes of Mel. `Alex, what have you done to me?`^. 

Alexandria bolted up straight from her nightmare. She panted and sighed as she found she was in her room. Ashley wiped the sweat from her face and put her face in her hands. "What did I do to her?", she looked back over to the Rugby picture. She frowned and got up, walking over to her closet to pick out an outfit. She stretched out her hands to open the closet when she felt a sudden painful electrical shock surge through her mind. Alexandria's hands flew to her head and she held her scream in as so many times before. It had just been a few weeks since she wrecked the car and the 'head aches' kept getting worse and worse. This painful shock, she knew, was Mel's self trying to take over. Alex opened her mouth and tightly closed her eyes in a pain so great that her other 'gifts' started to haul things across the room. Alex's hands glowed a bright electric purple as the pain grew more. Finally, after what was hours to Alex's, the pain resided and she fell to the ground completely, panting and cringing. She controlled her minds pain and got up slowly to take a shower and change. 

---------

Alex came out of her long steaming shower, clothed, and found something wrong with today. She walked over to her window and found the police with the FBI outside the house, asking questions. Alex panicked and rushed for her duffel bag and started to pack like a crazed animal. *Clothes…Tops, underclothes, pants….Socks, shoes!*. She stopped as she looked around for more things she figured she needed. Her eyes came across the Rugby pictured. Her eyes grew wide and she took it and shoved it in her bag. "What else?" she tapped her foot and bit her lip. Looking around her room she saw ponytail holders and grabbed them for her long hair. She looked down at herself and figured she would be needing the most important thing of all, "Gloves.". She sighed and went to a drawer with some gloves and grabbed them all. She grabbed her coat and the money she had been saving up for a new car. "Like I'm going to need a car anytime soon." she said to herself and put on her coat and shoes. She swung the bag over her shoulder and pulled her hair in a ponytail as she headed for her door. 

Alex opened the door slowly and looked out to find no one there. She sighed silently and crept out. She kept silent as she crept down the halls on the wooden floors that seemed to creak every single time she stepped down. She cringed as one floor board creaked loudly, "Mental note, never get a house with wood floors." she mumbled to herself as she continued her tracks. Alex reached the back door and saw that no one was out there. "Yes!" she whispered loudly as she made a gesture with her arm and leg. She put her silver gloved hand on the knob and twisted. "Damn glove." she whispered as she took off her glove and tried again. "Damn it what's wrong?" she said after the door wouldn't open. Alex sighed in frustration and opened the window. "Well, when all doors closed, guess you have to find a window to open." she said as she threw her bag out and scurried after it. Alex got up after the fall and pulled on her glove. "That wasn't so bad." she said as she brushed herself off and grabbed her bag again. 

Alex looked back at her home and etched it in her memory. "Good-bye." she said and headed off towards the opposite direction of test labs and needles. 

---------

(Westchester, New York, USA)

Jean sat on the leather chair in the Professor's office, waiting for him to say something. He had been contemplating on the subject for some time and now he needed to act upon it. "I think you're right Jean. This could very much help, but, I wonder, is it something she is willing to do?" he knew the answer as he shifted his right hand to clasp his left. "Everyone knows that she would do it, except, she'll be afraid of course, it's only natural. Logan could help us along with it if he's willing to." Jean said as she looked down at the MRI scan of Rogue. Ever since Rogue came back from her being kidnapped by Magneto, she showed signs of something… unusual, happening to her mind. 

"Well, I think we should discuss this with Logan before we go to Rogue about this." the Professor said, leaving no room for argument. Jean nodded and got up slowly, heading back to the sheets she must grade. 

-------

Logan walked down the familiar halls once again. He could hear the kids studying for tests or playing the guitars or whatever. He shook his head and continued down towards his room. He came up to the door and thought for a moment, *What is the code again?*. Ever since John and Bobby got in a battle of the elements of nature and wreaked havoc, there had been security devices installed. He frowned and growled as he still couldn't remember the combination. He unleashed his claws and was about to rip through the door when his favorite somebody came waltzing down the hall to him, *Marie*. He put back his claws and bent his head to hide the embarrassment as she punched in the code for him. If it anyone else he would've growled and pulled his claws on them, but it was Marie, and he hurt her once, he didn't want to do it again. 

His door gave way as he pushed it open and turned to Marie. "Thanks." he grumbled as he stood in the doorway, looking away from her amused eyes. "No problem. Hey, I heard the Professor wanted to talk to you, said it was something important." she said as she twisted her upper body a bit. "At least he didn't creep in my mind. I hate that." Logan said, then felt stupid for saying such a sentence. *Great going shithead, now she'll think you're some pansy ass inside.*. At that moment Logan wanted to ram his head into the wall, instead he looked at Marie and his heart leapt. She was smiling that angelic smile, the one that always made him wish he could kiss her right then and there. He remembered he came close one time, but, she retreated back before he could get within twelve inches of her. 

Marie looked down at his gaze and blushed. Logan felt better and leaned against the entry way, crossing his arms and grinning like a fool, feeling moncho that he made his girl blush. Marie looked up to see his grin and gave a big smile, "Don't get cocky shugha. You better go before he starts 'creeping around'." she said and gave a look at him before walking off to her own room. 

Logan watched as she walked off slowly. He sighed and shook his head again, this time grinning like some guy won the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. And as far as Logan was concerned, he did, a little Leprachaun gave him a chase, and it gave him a gift that stowed away in his camper. He moved in an upright position and headed back the other way, going to see what Wheels wanted. 

-------

(Honolulu, Hawaii, USA)

Alex had been in the under part of the plane for what seemed like hours. She was a stow away and prayed to God that no one would find her. She clutched onto her surroundings as the plane jolted around and started to land. "Finally." she said as she ducked herself deeper under the luggage. After what seemed like going through a hurricane, the plane slowed to a stop. She sighed and attached her bag to the extra one she 'borrowed' from someone else. The bag was big enough to suit her, she supposed, all she had to do was stuff some of her things in with her and zip up the bag as best she could. Then when the coast was clear before they hit the conveyor belt, she would slip out and head for the nearest exit. She hoped that it would be that easy, she hoped. 

She waited till she could feel the people getting off the plane and zipped herself up. "It worked once, it should work again." she mumbled to herself, remembering the trip from Auckland to Australia. *But that was by boat girl* he mind screamed at her. She ignored it and heard the compartment door open, the workers unloading it's cargo. 

------

Alex had felt the men grunt as they pulled her bags out and dumped her on the little cart. She had to wait, even if she wanted to roll off the moving cart and roll for her life. But that wouldn't be the best idea. She felt the cart back up and hit a ramp slightly. Then she heard men coming towards the bags and started lifting them up and on the conveyor belt. They lifted her bag, with some difficulty and threw the rest on top of her. 

Once she couldn't hear the voices, she dared a look out from a hole and saw no one around. Alex sighed and unzipped the bag all the way, grabbing it and her own bag. She had one more flight to go before she landed in the actual North America. She got up slowly, and seeing no one around, climbed off the conveyor and walked to the nearest exit and plane.

-------

Logan sat in the leather chair that once seated Jean earlier, he could tell. The Professor smiled at him and put away some class papers. He then moved his hand under the papers to get a vanilla colored folder and handed it to Logan. Logan looked at the Professor with confusion in his eyes. "Read it." the Professor said and put his clasped hands on the desk. 

Logan looked at the folder and opened it, pictures of scans greeting him. He looked up at the wheel man with raised eyebrows and only got a nod. 

Logan continued his looking, flipping through the many pictures. He got to a little note and found that it was written by Jean talking about Rogue to the Professor. Logan's curiosity grabbed his eyes and he shifted in his seat, reading the note. 

(Note)

The red marks you see on Rogue's scans isn't normal for any one, not even a mutant. But, there isn't an infection of any kind, she's still sane. I can only come up with one thought; that Rogue is some how, for a short period of time, controlling her mutation. The red has been decreasing and increasing several times in a week. I believe that if we try to work on these days where it has been increasing, then there might be a chance for Rogue to touch someone. 

~~~~~

The note went on more about the plans and ravings of Jean, but Logan wasn't paying attention to that, he was staring at the words: Rogue to touch. 

Logan looked up at the Professor, "Are you sure?" he asked, forgetting all about the tough guy exterior. The Professor nodded and wheeled his way across from Logan. "Logan, it could be the very chance Rogue needs. But, we need someone who's willing to put themselves at risk…". "I'll do it." Logan said as-a-matter-of-factly. The Professor smiled, "Are you sure Logan?". "Hell yeah." he said and leaned back in the chair. The Professor's eyes brightened and he nodded. "Then it's time to tell Rogue.".

--------

Alex found her new home/plane. "Flight 117, here I come." she mumbled as she looked around wildly to see if anyone was around. She sighed as no one was there and hauled herself in the compartment before anyone else came to load the rest of the luggage, hiding herself in the bag.

-------

Logan walked down the hall, happiness etched clearly on his face. For all those who have come to cross Logan, they knew something wasn't right and all back away from him as he walked by. Logan didn't pay attention to their curious stares and loud whispers, he just wanted to get to Marie and tell her. He turned a few corners and ended up at his destination, Marie's own door. He was glad that she didn't share it with anyone any more, other wise, he would have to chase whoever was in there out. 

He raised his hand and knocked gently on the door. He listened as he heard Marie close her book and say 'come in'. Logan smiled as he opened the door, ready to spread the news to her. 

---------

--So, huh? Is it any good?

~Disclaimer! X-men, you know who, aren't mine. But Alex and her friends, along with a few others, are MINE!! So is the story plot, so bite the dust!


	3. Chapter 3

X-2

-----

Alex looked to her left, then her right as she snuck around the back of the airport. She didn't see anyone, *good*. She tip-toed, closing in on the exit. 

*Freedom*; "Hey! Hold it right there! Alex stopped and sighed as she closed her eyes. She turned around slowly and gave a nervous smile.

"What are you doing back here?" the speaker asked. Alex looked at the man and looked away for a closer exit. The man looked at the bag in her hand and got the picture.

"Hold it right there Missy." he said as he went to grab her. Alex yelped and pulled away fast enough before her could get her. Alex ran to her right, hoping she wasn't going to the lobby.

"Why me?" she asked as she ran as fast as she could, dragging her bag with her. 

-----

Logan opened the door slowly and peeked his head in to see Rogue there, flat on her stomach on the bed. She was in a pair of dark blue jeans with a white tank top under a dark green button up shirt. Her chocolate hair was up in a pony tail, it's loose tresses dangling over her shoulders. 

Logan smiled as he took in the sweet sight that was Rogue.

"Mind if I waste your time?" he asked as he still stood up, excitement flowing through his veins. 

Rogue smiled and nodded, "Anytime". Rogue sat up in Indian style and moved over, patting the bed spot next to her. Logan smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. 

"I got some good news and some bad." he said, watching her expression. Rogue's eyes turned from curiosity to confusion. 

Logan looked away and took a deep breath, he could hardly wait for her reaction. "Well, wheels told me that you are…well…you can…No…wait". Logan looked away and lightly scratched his head as he thought a way to put the words. 

Rogue giggled uncontrollably as she rolled over and almost off the bed; that is, Logan caught her before she kissed face. 

"Thanks." she said and kept giggling as she laid back on her stomach. Logan smiled and watched her as she kept giggling. 

-----

Alex was running and running, hearing the man's voice shout. She realized she took the wrong turn and ended up in the lobby. Alex stopped as people were coming off the planes and crushing each other to get out of the cramp space. 

She shoved through the people as best as she could, thrilled that she decided to keep herself covered. Alex looked back to find the man close behind her, coming close to grabbing her on more than one occasion. 

She moved farther away from him as she passed old and young. Alex heard him yell to someone and looked up to find that she was being surrounded by the airports police. Alex began to back up when she remembered the man behind her. 

Alex started to look around for an escape but couldn't find one. She got desperate as people started to spread like the Red sea for the cops, everyone looking at her. Only way was up and she couldn't yet do that.

"What am I going to do now?" she whispered to herself. 

Alex became frightened as everyone came from each direction. *Guess I'll have to wing it* she thought as she turned all around. 

"Alright, Mel, need help here." she whispered to herself. Alex felt a wave of sickness and dizziness over come her. Alex looked up as the first airport police came close to her. Alex felt her self change, like something briefly taking over herself, yet she's still there, on the sidelines. 

Alex looked over to the cop as he came within four feet from her. Alex gently raised her head and the next thing that happens is that the cop is lifted in the air. People scream and run away from the floating cop. 

Alex is taken out of her trance and the cop falls from his fifteen foot levitating height. The cops all look at her and freeze as they realize what she is. 

*I'm toast* she thought as she knew what was to come. Alex's eyes began to blur with tears as her friend didn't help her, but cursed her to live in a two by five cell with no light and no windows.

-----

-So, what do you think??? I'm sorry it took me so long!!! It's just hard to find room to squeeze in school and this. 

~Disclaimer: Not mine except Alex and her friends. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people,

I just want to say that I'm suffering writers block. DAMMIT!!! But, I have an idea. See, I feel that I'm screwing up X-Men. I have a habit of reading my stories and seeing if I like them. The story is good, but I know I can do way better. Now I like the introduction as seeming everyone else does, but I feel that the rest needs to be changed. If you all don't feel this way then it's okay, just tell me and I'll keep it the same. I'm writing this story for all of you. 

Thanks


End file.
